


Wallflower (7th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Library, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Secret Messages, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes into the school library to find something to read, but instead finds himself flirting with a mystery person through notes left in library books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflower (7th December)

**Author's Note:**

> Only 2 days till mocks, I probably should be revising... But on the plus side only 17 days till Christmas!!  
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)

Bucky walked into the school library as quietly as his heavy boots would let him. The librarian tsked at him from behind a desk, taking in his beaten up leather jacket, tight black jeans, eyeliner, and the tattoo that snaked its way up to his ear and disappeared under his shirt. He smiled at her, trying to convince her with his eyes that he was here to read, not start a riot but she just sniffed disdainfully at him. He rolled his heavily lined eyes and walked over to the tables where a small blonde kid with thick framed glasses was already sat. He threw his heavy bag on the desk and pulled out a chair which scraped across the floor. The librarian glared angrily at him. He flopped into the chair and pulled it in bit by bit, scraping it deliberately along the floor each time. She cleared her throat sharply, but Bucky just raised his eyebrows innocently at her. The blonde kid giggled slightly and Bucky winked at him, causing the blonde to turn bright red and look back at the book he was reading. 

Bucky got out his textbooks and spread them across the desk. He stared blankly at the French vocab he was meant to be learning for what felt like an eternity, but nothing went in. He looked down at his watch and saw that he’d only been there ten minutes, he still had a good hour before Nat finished band practice. He sighed closing his book and got up, scraping his chair again but this time by accident. The librarian pointed angrily at a sign that said ‘QUIET PLEASE’. He raised his hands apologetically and exaggeratedly tiptoed over to the young adult section. 

Bucky picked a book called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ off the shelf and read the blurb. He shrugged and went to put the book back when a piece of paper fell out of it. He picked up the piece of paper and saw that it had a message on it, written in small, neat handwriting. It said _‘read this one, it’s my favourite’_. Bucky tucked the piece of paper back inside the book and carried the book over to the table. Who was he to argue with a secret message? He started to read the book and before he knew it Nat was tapping him on the shoulder, pointing at her watch impatiently. He gathered his stuff quickly and went over to the desk to sign out the book. He smiled again at the librarian who was giving him the death stare as he and Natasha left.

 

Bucky stayed up all night finishing the book. He returned it the next morning after slipping his own note inside that said _‘Got any more recommendations?’_

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky found himself rushing to the library that afternoon when Natasha had band practice, eager to see whether his note had been answered. He strode into the library, walking purposefully towards the young adult section and picked up The Perks of Being a Wallflower. There was another note that said _‘Try Alice in Wonderland’_. He frowned slightly and tore a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbling a messy note on it. _‘Isn’t that just for kids and written by some Victorian paedophile?’_

Bucky sat down in the same place as he had sat yesterday, opposite the same scrawny blonde guy, and tried to write his English essay that was due in tomorrow. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

He returned to the library the next day to find a note that said _‘Just try it’_. Bucky found the book and saw a note at the front that said _‘READ ME’_ with a small cartoon of Alice reading next to it. He chuckled at the cartoon and sat down in his regular place, nodding at the blonde guy who seemed to live in the library. 

Natasha had an extra-long band practice that day so Bucky was able to finish the book. At the back of the book there was another note. ‘What did you think?’ Bucky scribbled a quick note back. _‘How the hell do kids read this? It’s freaky as fuck! The guy who wrote this must have been as high as a fucking kite!’_ He slipped the note inside and put the book back on the shelf. He noticed the blonde guy looking at him, but he turned away quickly and blushed when Bucky caught his eye. Bucky smirked at him and left the library to tell Nat to hurry up.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky popped into the library before lessons to check for a reply. It read _‘You have cute handwriting when you’re angry’_. Bucky smiled, and wrote a response. _‘Are you coming onto me? ;)’_ He heard the bell ring for lessons and headed towards the door, accidently bumping into the blonde guy and nearly sending him flying. 

“Oops, sorry man!” Bucky apologised, the blonde just blushed and scurried away. _What a strange, adorably dorky kid_. Bucky thought to himself as he walked to lessons. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

When he arrived at the library that afternoon he found just a one word answer. _‘Maybe…’_

Bucky decided that he had to find out who this mystery person was. So the next day he skipped lessons and hid in the library, waiting for the mysterious guy or girl to show his or herself. 

He was nearly dozing off when he heard footsteps approaching. He jumped out and snatched a piece of paper from the mystery person’s hand. 

“Aha!” he shouted, which got him a vicious shush from the librarian. He looked at the person who he’d stolen the paper from. “It’s you!” Bucky looked surprised at the blonde kid who had gone red all over. Although he shouldn’t have really been surprised, seeing as he was the obvious suspect.

“Hi, I’m Steve,” he said, in a voice much lower than Bucky had expected.

“Um… hi, I’m Bucky,” he extended his hand to Steve, mentally kicking himself as soon as he’d done it, who the hell shakes hands anymore? But Steve just smiled and shook his hand firmly. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds.

“Aren’t you going to read the note?” Steve asked, blushing down at his feet. Bucky tore his eyes off of Steve to look down at the note. _‘Do you want to go for coffee sometime?’_

“I would love to,” Bucky grinned causing Steve’s face to light up. “Meet you at the café down the road after school.”

“It’s a date,” Steve said and then blushed furiously. “I mean… it’s not… shit.”

“It’s a date,” Bucky confirmed smirking at Steve’s bumbling. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

When Bucky arrived Steve was already sitting at a table by the window, he waved slightly and closed a sketchbook in front of him as Bucky crossed the café to meet him.   
“I hope you haven’t been waiting here for long,” Bucky said as he sat down. Steve smiled at him.

“Nah, just got here. Shall I go and get the drinks? What do you want?” Steve asked, getting up.

“I’ll have a latte, thanks,” when Steve had gone to get the drinks Bucky leaned over and picked up the sketchbook that Steve had been drawing in before Bucky had arrived. He opened the book and saw a beautiful, colourful painting of Wonderland. Bucky gasped, running his fingers lightly across the painting, marvelling at its intricacy. He looked through the other pages, seeing some landscapes and designs for tattoos. But the last few pages were sketches of him in the library, absorbed in reading the books Steve had recommended. 

“What do you think?” Bucky shut the book quickly, he hadn’t noticed Steve approaching. Steve put down the tray on the table.

“Sorry, I just… sorry,” Bucky handed the sketchbook back to Steve. 

“It’s fine, you didn’t answer my question though,” Steve smiled reassuringly at Bucky.

“I love it!” Bucky said honestly, nodding vigorously at Steve who blushed back at him.

“Did it hurt? Getting a tattoo I mean,” Steve gestured at the tattoo on Bucky’s neck.

“Like a bitch,” Bucky laughed. “But it was totally worth it.” 

They carried on talking for several hours, so engrossed in their conversation that they barely noticed it getting dark.

“I should probably go,” Steve said looking at his watch.

“Okay, but one last question. What’s your favourite song?” Bucky asked.

“What, is this some kind of make it or break it thing?” Steve smirked.

“Just answer the question punk,” Bucky said, sticking his tongue out at Steve.

“Okay, fine. _Cha Cha Cha_ by _Little Ones_ ,” 

“Never heard of it,” Bucky shrugged.

“I’ll play it for you,” Steve pulled out his phone and passed the left earphone to Bucky. The music started playing and he tapped his foot along to it, not taking his eyes off Steve. Bucky noticed how Steve’s breathing increased as he listened, how he bit down slightly on his lower lip and rocked in time to the music. Bucky couldn’t resist anymore, he leaned across the table and kissed Steve as the music reached its climax. 

“I like that song,” Bucky said when they finally pulled apart, long after the song had ended.

“Me too.”


End file.
